


A Week or Ten Days

by VampirePaladin



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Karone has decided that she's leaving.  Since there were so few witnesses to the purification of Astronema she plans to use that name once more to do some good in the galaxy.  First, she has to tell her girlfriend that she's leaving.





	A Week or Ten Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beatswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatswords/gifts).



> This is meant to explain why Karone wasn't working with the Space Rangers in the team up with the Galaxy Rangers.

“Do you really have to go?” Cassie asked. The question was neutral by itself, but Karone could tell that there was more that Cassie wanted to add, that she was trying to keep out of spoken words.

“I… feel like I do,” Karone said as she sat next to Cassie on a couch. One of Cassie’s arms were wrapped around her and the other clasped her hand. “But I don’t want it to be forever and I don’t want to break up with you. It’s just that I did a lot of bad as Astronema, but outside of you and the other Space Rangers, almost nobody knows that I’m back to my old self. If I could take advantage of that, maybe I can use the name of Astronema for some good. Even just a little bit would be enough.”

Cassie rubbed Karone’s hand with her thumb. She was in thought, before she slowly nodded. “I understand. I want you to stay with us, stay with me, but if you need to do this then I won’t stand in your way.”

Karone gave a tight lipped smile before placing a kiss on Cassie’s cheek. She was sure that hearing this would be hard for her. Before they’d gotten together, before that evening that they’d spent hours talking together before a blurted out confession and a surprise kiss, the two had slowly become friends. Cassie had told her about the feelings that she’d held for the Phantom Ranger, feelings that ultimately could never lead to anything. 

“Thank you. I’m not going to be like the Phantom Ranger, Cass. I promise that I’ll come back for you.”

“You better, or else I’m going to have to chase after you on my Galaxy Glider,” Cassie said with a laugh.

“Oh, I don’t know, the thought of the Pink Space Ranger chasing me through the stars is a really tempting. That might encourage me to stay away longer,” Karone’s lips turned upwards into a smile, the way only Cassie knew how to do.

“When do you plan on leaving?” Cassie asked.

“I was thinking a week, maybe ten days.”

“A week, huh? That gives us some quality time together.” Cassie just sat with Karone for a moment as she thought. Her eyes brightened as she got off the couch, pulling Karone up with her. “Come on, we have to get started.”

“On…” Karone drew out the word into a question.

“Well, I need to make sure that you have the best week possible before you leave. You’re going to be pretending to be Astronema again and there are a lot of people, good and evil, that hate her. So when everybody is against you, I want you to have memories of now to look back on so that you can remember that I’ll always be on your side even if you’re lightyears away.”

“Cassie.” Karone was looking Cassie in her eyes. That compassion that had taken over Karone’s heart and would never relinquish it shone in them. 

“I don’t want you to go, Karone. I love you and I want you to stay with me, but I can tell that you need this. I believe you that you’ll come back to me, or at least that you’ll try, but you could get lost, you could get destroyed, so-”

Karone silenced Cassie’s words with a kiss, her hand caressing Cassie’s cheek. When their lips broke they rested their foreheads against each other.

“Yeah, all of that stuff could happen,” Karone agreed.

“But it hasn’t happened yet,” Cassie admitted. 

“So, did you have some ideas for what you wanted to do before I left?”

“Well, we could sing karaoke. I used to want to become a professional singer, you know. Then I ended up getting off a bus, rescued two people and before I knew it was the new Pink Turbo Ranger.”

“Really?” Karone asked. 

“Yes, I really was the Pink Turbo Ranger.” There was just a hint of sarcasm in Cassie’s voice.

“No, I mean that you wanted to become a professional singer,”

Cassie nodded as she began pulling Karone out the door, a huge smile on Cassie’s face. “That’s why we’re going to sing karaoke. I’ll show you just what I’m capable of doing.”

Karone laughed as she let Cassie lead her out. For this moment she was content to just be Cassie’s girlfriend. They’d make new memories together and when it was time for her to go she’d use those as the shield that would protect her heart.


End file.
